Just for you
by crazycutie2
Summary: On their quest to destroy Lavos Lucca finds herself in a decision that will change her life forever. Lucca Magus and Lucca Frog
1. Around the fire for a while

Disclaimer: No I don't own Chrono Trigger!  
  
Magus sat in the shadows around the campfire as he watched the rest of the group laugh and talk.  
  
Stupid fools, how can they be so happy when the most important battle of the ages hangs over us?  
  
Marle cuddled up the Chrono while softly saying "Oh Chrono I'm so happy that we were able to bring you back to life!" He smiled at her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I know honey, and I never want to leave you again."  
  
Lucca rolled her eyes and with a smirk said, "So are we going to get some rest or are you going to watch you two lovebirds all night."  
  
Marle slightly blushed. "Well which one would you prefer?" Lucca laughed and just shook her head. "Come on we've got to get equipped tomorrow for the big battle."  
  
Ayla yawned and said, "Me get rest so me ready for big battle!"  
  
Frog nodded, "Thine statement summons up thine own feelings.  
  
So everyone went to bed except Magus who sat and stared at the fire.  
  
In the middle of the night Lucca woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She slowly got up and sat next to Magus who hadn't moved from his spot. For awhile it was quiet until finally Magus turned towards her.  
  
"So aren't you the four-eyed nerd who is mechanical over everything." She flushed and quickly replied, "No! I just have a great knowledge over mechanics and such."  
  
Magus smirked. "Fine say whatever you want but you looked like a nerd to me." "Oh don't be such an Asshole!"  
  
"Oh it seems that I've reached a sensitive spot haven't I? But I won't pry anymore to I won't hurt the little girls feelings."  
  
Lucca slowly took a deep breath and stood up. "It seems that I'm not welcomed here. I will go back to the tent." She started to go back when she heard him softly say, "You are the only one who seems to have any intelligence whatsoever."  
  
A small smile spread across her face. "Is that a compliment? If so I thank you so." And she went back into her tent leaving him muttering under his breath.  
  
The next morning everyone gathered around while Chrono made an announcement. "I've decided to take, Magus, and Lucca with me to get the Sun Stone." Lucca smiled while Magus said, "Oh this sucks! We are wasting time going on silly like quests!" Lucca glared at him and hauntingly said, "Guru said that this will empower us and he hasn't been wrong before! So lets go!"  
  
They all leaped into the Epoch and as it picked up speed they headed to 2300 A.D  
  
Slowly they crept into the dark room and as they approached the Stone a boss appeared! It seems liked a large Sun and little things of fire surrounded it.  
  
"Get in position!" Chrono yelled and the team prepared for the fight. It seemed like the fight would never end because only one fire ball was the correct choice but after a long battle of Ice 2 and healing they managed to defeat the boss. "Yay!" Lucca cried as they got the stone. "Now we can create great items combining this with the rainbow shell!"  
  
Chrono smiled. "Yes this is great! Hey look there's a treasure up there!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Lucca said as she climbed up the cliff. "It's a Hyper Ether!" She said and turned around. Suddenly she slipped and with a scream fell from the cliff. Magus quickly glided under her and caught her in his strong arms. "Are you all right?" He asked with an almost gentle tone.  
  
Lucca shook as he helped her get back on her feet again. "I,I think so. It's like the ground turned to ice under me."  
  
"Well," Magus said, going back to his usual haughty tone. "You shouldn't have been going up there alone anyway! Kids." He grumbled with heading toward to exit. "Well come on you slowpokes! We've got to get out of this place!" So the team headed out the door and boarded the Epoch.  
  
Yay this was my first chapter! Don't worry more to come! Please Please review I beg you with all my heart. Don't worry Romance will be coming in the later chapters but I don't want too much just yet.. 


	2. Watch your words

Disclaimer: I do not Own Chrono trigger for the SECOND time.  
  
The whole group of 7 people decided to head to Ayla's time so that they could spend the night there and go hunting the next day to get items to trade.  
  
After setting up camp about 20 yards from Ayla's hunt she stood up. "Tomorrow me go see how Kino do! See if he good chief as Ayla is!"  
  
Chrono nodded. "Sure Ayla we can do that." She smiled and threw a fist in the air. "Yay Ayla get to see how Kino do!"  
  
After the fire started everyone sat around and began setting up there sleeping bags. Frog made sure that he was as far away from Magus as possible. "I must not be tempted to slay the bastard as he sleeps not far away from thine."  
  
Lucca blushed when she found that she was next to Magus. Who knows how that could turn out?  
  
Marle muttered to Chrono softly, "I wanna be next to you!" He blushed and then nodded.  
  
Finally after a long time everyone was settled in and sleeping. All except for Lucca who turned to Magus and softly whispered, "Magus?" He slowly stirred and then over with sleep filled eyes. "What do ya want?" "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life earlier today. I probably would have been dead after falling from that distance." An almost smile came across his smile. "Well don't except me to do it again." And then he frowned. "Shows how foolish you are, climbing like that before seeing how sturdy the ground was!" And then he turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
Lucca sighed and turned back to her sleeping bag she stared at Magus' silky blue hair and had to fight the need to lean over and run her fingers through it. And that wasn't the only thing she wanted. No! She thought. I have to get to sleep. Anyway he just thinks I'm a annoying little kid!" But that night she had a hard time getting back to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night she woke up and saw Magus sitting up. She just looked at him. His Muscular form and his pale but beautiful face. Suddenly he turned and glared at her. "What are you looking at?" "You." She bravely said. "Well stop! Listen I don't need you looking over my back every two seconds! So just leave me alone!" A small tear came over her cheek but she quickly brushed it away. "I can look at anyone I want!" "Don't you tamper with my temper girl!" "Oh yeah you can't do anything you wimp! You couldn't even save your sister!" Oh man talk about going too far! Lucca knew the minute she saw his face that she had gone over the line.  
  
Shaking he looked at her with red eyes that scared her. "I should kill you for that remark! And making I will." Lucca leaped up and started to run but after only running a few yards he got in front of her. "Going somewhere?"  
  
She was at the edge of the cliff. And he cast dark bomb. She felt dizzy and stepped back one step too many and began to fall off the cliff.  
  
Just stay conscious Lucca! Grab on to something!  
  
Lucca managed to grab a branch and began to climb downwards. About 15 yards from the ground her hand slipped and she plunged to the bottom of the cliff.  
  
S, stay awake.  
  
Lucca couldn't move but felt something sticky from under her. Blood, She thought. Suddenly a hand went under her head. "Lucca! Lucca can you hear me?" "Ohh."  
  
Magus gave a sigh of relief. Imagine if I'd killed her! I'd have another guilt on me.  
  
Lucca's eyes opened and she saw Magus hovering over her. "You b, bastard. I think I broke something." "What?" "My leg! It hurts and my head is bleeding." Lucca began to cry the pain too much to bare.  
  
"Where do you think it's broken?" Lucca slowly pointed to a place right around her hip bone.  
  
Magus began pull her pant leg up very high. "What are you doing?" "What do you think Nerd? I'm going to put something on your leg to numb the pain!" "Well if that's all your doing."  
  
Magus flushed with what he saw her uh leg. Man this girl has some stuff going for her in that area. Ugh I shouldn't be thinking like this!  
  
"Hurry." Lucca said weakly.  
  
Magus got the painkiller on and then picked her up. "Ugh." He said as he hand covered in blood. "Man you've got a cut there." He looked around and then sighed and ripped a piece of his cape and held it to her head as she faded from conciousness  
  
Well that's Chapter 2! I'll try to update in a day or two. Please review! 


	3. double faced wizard

Disclaimer: I do not own chrono trigger  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Chrono's face was flushed red as he glared at Magus. "Yeah you heard me I uh was chasing her and she fell off the cliff."  
  
Frog walked in and shook his head. "Do not believe this nonsense. Thy cannot be telling the truth!"  
  
Chrono made a motion for everyone to calm down. "When Lucca wakes up then we can ask her the whole story. For now we need to get too an Inn so that she can rest! Then we can use a Brace on her." Everyone nodded so the group headed for the Inn.  
  
The next morning Lucca slowly opened her eyes. Wha, Where am I? She thought as she looked around. She was shocked to see Magus dozing on a chair next to her. "Magus! Wake up!" "Wha? Huh?" Magus shook his head and stared at her. "So your awake huh?"  
  
Anger filled Lucca's eyes as she stared at Magus. "What are you doing here? You know what you did to me so why are you here?" Magus sighed and looked bored with the whole conversation. "Since it was because of me I had to stay here and look after you while the rest of the team is at the fair. And it wasn't very much fun either!"  
  
Lucca stared at him for a moment and then smiled sweetly, turned towards him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow! What was that for you nerd?"  
  
"What do you think it was for? Honestly you need help! It's for using magic on me and breaking my leg. So there!"  
  
"You insulted me! And my sister. That is unforgivable for me."  
  
"Well I guess that you need to learn to forgive huh? Anyway it's over now so let's just forget about it. But my leg isn't going to forget about it anytime soon." And then she turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
Magus observed the girl as she slept. Man she's pretty. But after what I did to her I'm in hot water. He thought.  
  
Two days later the group was sitting in a circle around the campfire after the replanting of Fiona's forest. Later that night Lucca woke up and saw a path. She followed it and stepped into the gate. She didn't know that someone was following her.  
  
She arrived in her house years earlier. I wonder if this is the day? She thought.  
  
Magus was standing there remaining quiet so she wouldn't see him.  
  
Lucca stepped in the back room. And as she watched she saw herself as a young girl. Her mother's skirt got stuck in the machine and she couldn't do anything. It was like a nightmare occuring all over again. And as she was helpless the gate appeared and she was taken back to the forest.  
  
She arrived sobbing on the ground. "Why couldn't I save her?" Suddenly she felt strong arms go around her and pull her close. "It's not your fault." Magus said softly. She was surprised but didn't pull away from his embrace. "I must have done something wrong. Now my mother will always be crippled." Magus shook his head. "You never know, maybe someday you'll get another chance."  
  
Finally Lucca got up. "You followed me?" "Yeah." "I'm going back to the campfire now. I need to get some sleep." Magus nodded and they both went back.  
  
The next morning as everyone woke up Magus came over and smirked. "Come on four eyes your just too slow." Lucca looked up in surprise since she thought that he might have changed a little bit. Then she frowned. "So it was all an act Magus? A chance to get the best of a little girl in your opinion?" And blinking back tears she got up and marched towards the Epoch.  
  
Aww Magus. Why can't you hold your tongue? Oh well I guess it's all for the best since all she cares about is her machines. He thought as he watched her strong built figure walk away.  
  
Lucca felt someone come up behind her. "Are you alright Lucca?" Robo asked. "I'll be alright Robo. Some things are going on right now that no one can help me with." "I see. But if you ever need to talk then remember that I'm right here for you." "I know Robo. And I thank you for that." And with a smile she turned back to the Epoch.  
  
Frog came up behind Magus. "Up to your old tricks eh Magus? So what's thine intention now? To break Lucca's heart?  
  
Magus coolly looked at Frog. "It's none of your business what I do or what I don't do. So you'd better keep your mouth to yourself or I'll turn to into something worse then a frog!" "So you're going to try to scare thine then? But I have the masamune and if you lay more then a hand on me then I shalln't hesitate to use it!"  
  
Magus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine then you just remember that it's my business not yours!" Frog nodded and walked away glaring back at Magus.  
  
Ok well that's all for chapter 3! I may update tomorrow or so. Please review and give me advice! 


	4. is it too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger or anything that has to do with it.  
  
Lucca sat in an opening in the forest while everyone was getting ready. "I wonder why he said that stuff to me after last night." She muttered to herself. "Hey four-eyes!" Magus walked over to her and smirked. "Aw, is the little girl hurt?" She just looked at him. Suddenly the gate key started to glow and suddenly they found themselves in a gate! "Uh oh!" Lucca said and then the gate closed.  
  
The blue swirls were around them and for about 10 seconds they were time traveling. And then they landed on a hard rocky floor. Suddenly shouts were heard all among them. "INTRUDERS!" And then strong arms were roughly putting rope around their arms and tying cloth around their mouths.  
  
Men with strong armor and bows and shields were all around them and it looked like they were in a castle. The king or so it looked like came over and looked over them. "What have we here?" "Intruders sir!" A young man replied. "We found them right over there." The Man crudely smiled at them. "Well we can't have intruders or spies can we? Lock them in the dungeon and they will be dealt with shortly." "Yes sir!" The men said and began taking them away. "But wait! You never know what might happen while taking them there. Knock them out." "Yes sir!" The man replied and grabbed and sword and walked over to them. Lucca tried to scream but couldn't because of the cloth around her. And then something hit her head hard and she knew nothing.  
  
"Oh dear." Lucca began to see her surroundings. She was in a damp dark cell and she was all alone. But wait, Magus was in the corner still unconscious and she could see blood on her head. She crawled over to where he was. "Magus?" He didn't move. She shook him slightly and said, "Magus!" again. Finally after a few seconds a groan was heard and he stirred.  
  
Magus: "Now what have you done four-eyes?" Lucca: "It's not my fault! It seems that the gate took us somewhere before 600 A.D or we would never be treated like this. Magus: "Fine. But we need to find a way to get out of here because I doubt that Chrono and the rest of the dorks are going to come here." Lucca: "Yeah, but stop treating me like a little kid!" Magus: "You are one.  
  
And with that Lucca sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the other corner. For a while it was silence and finally she said, "Do you have any supplies with you?" Magus looked and shook his head. "We've got to get out of here but the guards are blocking the way." Magus smiled sneakily. "Yes but I'll got magic." And then he walked over to the gate and began chanting. One of the guards yelled "Shut up!" But Magus ignored him and then he yelled "Dark matter!" There was a burst of dark energy and then it was quiet. Lucca swallowed and quickly asked. "Are they dead?" "Yeah." Magus said and reached over and grabbed the keys. "Now come on before some more people come!" He said and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out.  
  
They ran around until Magus looked back and glared at Lucca. "Your too slow! We'll never get out of here at the rate your going! I guess I'll just have to carry you." And with that Magus grabbed Lucca in his arms and began gliding down the hallways, going faster then before.  
  
My I'm enjoying this. He has such strong arms.But no! I can't he hates me and thinks I'm a bother.  
  
Suddenly some more guards came down the hallway and before they could see them Lucca used her sleep spell and they all fell asleep. Magus looked down and almost smiled at her and then they continued.  
  
Then strong arms grabbed the two and leered at them. "Going somewhere? Well it doesn't matter because your going to the guillotine!" Tears came to Lucca's eyes and Magus sighed.  
  
The two were led up stairs and there hands were untied. As the Guillotine's were prepared Lucca grabbed Magus' hand and said, "I want to do this before it's too late." And she wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him. He ran his fingers though her hair as he returned the kiss and all too soon the guard tapped there shoulders and said, "I hate to break this up but your time is over"  
  
The two were strapped to the Guillotine and Lucca braced herself for the blow but suddenly an explosion was heard and it was The Epoch! Everyone gasped but Magus smiled for probably the first time in a long while and it dropped to the ground. Everyone ran screaming and the whole team leaped up and began fighting. Marle ran over to the two and unstrapped them. "Come on!" She said after hugging even Magus. "We've got to get out of here while we have time!" So everyone jumped in and the Epoch disappeared leaving shocked people behind.  
  
Ok that's all for chapter 4! Don't' worry there's going to be a lot more romance then that but I don't want it to be too mushy! Please review this I beg you please please please and PLEASE! 


	5. None before but now two

Disclaimer: I don't not own Chrono Trigger!  
  
The Epoch arrived at the end of time. And everyone was relieved to get there. They all sat in a circle and talked about what had happened. "I don't know why the gate appeared or how the Epoch was able to find you guys. It's almost like it could follow you or something." Chrono said. "It wasn't like anything thine hath seen before." Frog said. Ayla shook her head. "We talk about later. Now we eat! Sleep!" Everyone nodded and began to eat.  
  
Magus grabbed Lucca by the shoulder and took her over to a dark corner. "What was that for?" "What for?" "You know the kiss." Lucca blushed and looked down. "Maybe I just uh felt like it?" Magus rolled his eyes. "Come on four-eyes tell me." Lucca looked up at him and smiled. "Because at the spur of the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. So now won't you let me go?" Magus began to pull her closer. "Maybe I don't want too." Lucca shook her head. "Please I don't think that I'm ready for anything. After the way you treated me an all." Magus smirked and let her go. "Don't you think that I'm done with you yet four-eyes." Lucca smiled and said, "Threat's are what makes Dark Wizards so cute." She said and slipped away.  
  
And probably of the greatest wizards in all history blushed.  
  
Since they were by Chrono's house after being out buying some items Chrono suggested that they stayed at his house. "You can all sleep on the floor in my room. Mom is so gullible she'll think we're just having a sleepover since she still thinks of me as a kid." Lucca chuckled and Marle said, "There's a place that I'd rather sleep on then the floor." And Chrono put his arm around her.  
  
As they entered Chrono's mom looked over them carefully. "What are you doing Chrono?" "Uh I'm letting my friends sleep in my room tonight is that ok mom?" She raised her eyebrows and answered. "Boys and Girls?" "Uh they'll be mostly sleeping on the floor." She shrugged and said, "Whatever you want dear. But I'm tired and getting ready to go to bed for the night." And with a wave she headed to bed.  
  
Everyone got ready for bed and everyone was on the floor. Except for Chrono and Marle who were on top of each other on Chrono's bed. As Marle said a princess should at least have a bed and Chrono agreed. By not getting out of the bed when she got in it.  
  
Soon when almost everyone was asleep someone grabbed Lucca and put a hand over her mouth. She panicked but then someone whispered in her ear. "I'm kidnapping you four-eyes and your coming over to me!" And he yanked her and the bag until it was next to his bag, plopped her down and leaned over and began kissing her. They did it until they had to take a breath and then he smiled and pulled her to his chest and softly whispered, "Tonight is just for you four-eyes." She smiled. Then he began sliding his hand up and down her back and she sighed and happily kissed him. And they stayed that way the rest of the night.  
  
"What are they doing?" "Who knows but this is very interesting." "Hath Lady Lucca lost her mind?"  
  
This is what Lucca and Magus awoke to. It seemed that they had been so uh busy the night before that they had forgot to separate before the rest of the people woke up.  
  
Lucca popped her eye open to see the whole group standing over her and Magus staring. "Oh my gosh." She softly gasped and buried her head in Magus' chest so she wouldn't have to see everyone. He softly muttered "What is it four-eyes?" "Look!" Magus lazily opened one eye and stared at the crowd standing over them staring. He slowly got up and glared at them. "Is this the first time you've seen anything like this? Come on go watch Chrono and Marle in action or something."  
  
Of course Chrono and Marle turned a deep shade of red and everyone grinned. Over packing Frog approached Chrono and asked, "Chrono may I have a talk with thou?" "Sure frog." Chrono said standing up and smiling. "What do you need." "To tell you the truth I am very fond of Lucca and I am sad to see her keeping company with someone like Magus." Chrono looked surprised but shrugged and answered, "Well you'd better talk to her then." Frog looked surprised and then nodded. "Alas I suppose that is what I must do." And he walked away.  
  
Lucca was packing dreamily thinking of Magus while someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see Frog standing over her. "May I talk to you Lady Lucca?" He asked seriously. Lucca rolled her eyes. "Honestly Frog it's just Lucca! But ok what do you need?" He took her arm and led her away. "La, Lucca I mean, I hate to see you keeping company in such a scoundrel as Magus! Why hath you do such a thing?" Lucca glared at him. "Frog for one thing I don't know why you care so much! And for another thing it's just. Magus is different. I have never met anyone like him in my whole life." Frog sighed and looked down. "Well Lucca you should know that I care for you very much. I hope to turn into a human again and then maybe you could give me a chance against Magus." Lucca gasped. "But uh Frog I don't I mean I don't know if I could uh." He put one finger over her lip. "Enough Lucca. Just give me a chance and don't say anything more." "Well.Alright."  
  
Magus looked at her in surprise. "He what?" "He wants to compete against you for me. He is going to try to turn into a human again. Magus' eyes glowed dark and then he answered. "We'll see about that. And he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently pushing his tongue through her lips and running it across her teeth. Lucca purred and he continued but as he did he looked towards where Frog had made his exit eyes growing red with anger.  
  
Well what do you think? If I don't get some reviews then I may not continue to write this story so please review! 


	6. Farewell Frog Hello Glenn!

Disclaimer: I do not own chrono trigger or any of the characters.  
  
Frog stood and stared at the mountain in front of him. "I have been searching everywhere for the cure. Now I must try my last hope," Chrono and Marle groaned. "C'mon Frog we have to get to Lavos! We can't waste time!" Frog looked back at Chrono sternly. "I assure you Sir Chrono that this is not a waste of time. Now let us make haste."  
  
They were there. The place where Glenn had been turned into a Frog in the first place, And now they were searching for something to turn him back.  
  
"Hark! I have found something!" Frog found a damp spot on the edge of the cliff. He began digging through the dirt until he pulled up a damp old moldy book that had been there for 400 years. (They were in 1000 A.D). Marle yawned and looked bored. "So? It's just an old book." "An old book?" Frog stood up and clasped it as if it were a treasure. "This Marle this is an ancient book of spells. And I should be able to find the cure here." Frog turned the page and he found the spell. He began to chant.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and a hideous creature appeared. It looked like a gigantic ball of slime put together and it growled at the party. "I have been waiting Frog." "How does thou know my name?" A loud screeching sounds came from the creature as it laughed. "You do not think that Magus was that silly do you? You were never to be turned back. He found me and held me back in this book until someone tried the spell. And now you are finished."  
  
The party prepared. X-STRIKE! Chrono and Frog ran and both of there swords pierced the creatures flesh. It yelped in pain and then did a meteorite attack that did a ton of damage. Marle weakly stood up and cured and the battle continued. Some time later the creature died and disappeared. Chrono walked over to Marle and asked her, "Are you ok Marle?" She grinned and leaned down and planted a kiss lightly on his lips. "Now I am." She said and laughed.  
  
Someone cleared their throat and said, "Shall I leave you alone for a moment?" Chrono and Marle turned around and gasped. A man stood there. Tall and muscular with short green hair. They stared for a moment until Marle gasped, "F, Frog?" He smiled. "Yes it's me. I have been turned to a human again." They just stared and Chrono finally got up and said, "Well I think that we should go to the end of time. This is going to be plenty interesting."  
  
"I am slightly worried four-eyes." Magus said as he kissed her. "Why?" Lucca said her eyes closed. "Because of the scoundrel Frog. He cares for you." Lucca opened her eyes and smirked. "Let me tell you something Maggy. Do not worry about the future. It won't get your anywhere. For now your mine and that's all that matters." Magus shook his head and playfully nibbled at her ear. "I believe that you're mine four-eyes." Lucca rolled her eyes. "Oh are we going to argue about even this? It's 50-50." Magus sighed and pulled her to his chest. "I suppose that it'll do."  
  
Ok well that's all for now! I can't decide whom I want Lucca to end up with so please vote for Magus or Frog. I need a lot of votes ok! Thanks. 


	7. don't be jealous

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono trigger then I wouldn't be writing stupid fanfics.  
  
The door to the room flew open and Magus and Lucca were caught on top of each other. Marle smiled and said, "My this is interesting." Lucca leaped up and glared at her, "You have the worst timing Marle." She bowed and grinned. "Hey thanks Lucca but it's time to go." Magus lazily raised his eyebrow. "Must we leave now? And right when things were heating up." Lucca blushed and grabbed his by the arm. "Come on Magus."  
  
The rest of the group were sitting at the café bar talking and grinned when Magus and Lucca came down the stairs. "Well it seems like you two have been busy." Chrono said. "Shut up!" Lucca said and suddenly she slipped on some water on the floor. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her and steadied her. "Miss Lucca you must be more careful." She looked up and for a moment was dumbfounded. A handsome and muscular man was standing over here. She didn't know who he was until she saw his green spiked hair. "F, Frog?" He bowed and said, "The one and only."  
  
Magus stared at the man. "How did you get turned back? I had taken every precaution against you being turned back." Frog turned and pierced Magus with his eyes. "You do not think that we could beat thou's monster? It was not very strong."  
  
Magus drew his weapon and began to walk towards Frog. "I won't let you live!" Chrono leaped in front of Frog and cast a spell called Shock (I don't think it's a real spell but just pretend it is) Magus fell to the ground and felt like all his strength had been drained from his body. Chrono walked towards Magus and shook his head. "If you hurt any of the party then you'll have to leave." Then he cast full tonic and Magus slowly stood up.  
  
Lucca quickly ran over to him and put her arms around his waist. "Are you ok?" He grabbed her and pulled her closer. "As long as he's along then I won't be very much." Then as if to show Frog that he had a claim on the girl he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Frog did not show that he was fazed by this event and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Nay my name is not Frog any longer. Please call me Glenn as I used to be called." Everyone nodded and Marle smiled. "Man F, I mean Glenn you're a hunk." Chrono playfully glared at Glenn. "Stay away from my girl man." And everyone laughed.  
  
Later Frog walked over to Lucca since Magus wasn't very close. But before he could say a word she lifted her hand. "Please Glenn. I'm very confused. I mean I think that I care for Magus but then, well you know." He just smiled slightly. "Lucca please do not worry yourself. I'm sure that everything will work out for itself. Thou must just take what happens next." They were about an inch apart and getting closer and then Magus yelled "Lucca where are you?"  
  
She quickly leaped up and looked down at him. "I, I'll see you later Glenn." And she gave him a small smile. As she ran over to where Magus was he glared at her. "Where were you?" Lucca stuck her chin up at him. "You listen to me Magus, you better not start getting possessive on me or you don't except me to stick around with you!" He looked surprised and shrugged. "And it shouldn't matter with you if I was getting a drink or making out with some guy." Lucca looked proud of herself for standing up for herself. Magus looked surprised and answered. "Yeah well it would matter to me but for now I don't think that we need to talk about that." And then he pressed his mouth to her and she sighed.  
  
Lucca stared at the sky as she was in Magus' arms while he slept. She thought about something that had happened with her mom when she was younger.  
  
Lucca: So mom why did you chose Dad? Lara: Well I just knew that it was the right thing to do. Somehow I didn't even feel like I was talking but next thing I knew your Dad had his arms around me and I knew that I'd done the right thing. Lucca: I wonder if that will ever happen to me. Lara: I wouldn't be surprised honey you're such a sweet thing.  
  
After that they'd laughed and had continued with there work. Oh to be back in those days when I was so carefree. Lucca thought. And then she sighed and leaned back into Magus' arms and slipped off to sleep.  
  
Ok well that's all for this chapter. Please review and again say who you'd rather Lucca end up with magus or frog and If you don't then I'll take matters into my own hands and you won't like that hee hee. Anyway REVIEW!! 


	8. The next morning

Robo: Hey how come I haven't been in this story much?  
  
Me: Because I'm the author and I don't want you too be.  
  
Robo: I'm gonna blast you away!  
  
Me: Uh back to the story folks!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own chrono trigger!  
  
Ayla leaped in the air and yelled "We have party!" Chrono shrugged and said, "Fine let's go to the café everyone." Magus rolled his eyes and walked over to Lucca. "We have to fight Lavos in only a day or two and everyone's going to have a party?" Lucca grinned up at him, "Don't tell me that you're not happy about it big guy." Magus shrugged and kissed her forehead.  
  
Later everyone was talking and Chrono and Marle were making out both of them slightly drunk. Magus was unconscious having had drunk more then he could handle and suddenly Glenn came over to Lucca and asked her, "Lucca may we have a talk?" She giggled and stood up and would have fallen if he hadn't helped her stand up. "Thanks." She said and held on to his arm as they walked out of the café.  
  
He sat down and looked her in the eye. "Lucca tell me, do you care for me at all?" She just looked at him. "I don't think that I'm ready to answer that right now." She answered slightly slurring her words. He shrugged and suddenly leaned over and passionately kissed her. Maybe it was because of all the ale she'd had but Lucca didn't push him away and returned the kiss. Finally Glenn broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Lucca you aren't yourself we need to get you to your room in the Inn." She shakily stood and he helped her to the room and up the stairs. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed and whispered. "Good night Lucca." And walked out of the room.  
  
Magus slowly raised his head. "Ugh where am I?" Glenn smirked at the wizard. "You're still in the café. It seems like you've had a bit more then you can handle." Magus swung a fist towards Glenn but he easily avoided it. "*&!%$#!" Magus said and Glenn just laughed.  
  
Magus glanced towards the window and saw that it was the next morning. "I seem to have a hangover." He said and stood up and winced putting a hand to his head. Robo came in and said, "Sir Magus you must get up we are preparing to leave." He groaned and began to follow Robo and as they left the café they heard a voice yell, "Hey!" And it was the owner of the cafe. "Come again! You're the best customer we've ever had." Magus rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Lucca ran and put her arms around Magus' side. "I don't think that you should drink like that again Maggy!" He returned the embraced and grumbled. "How was I supposed to know that I ordered the strongest Ale in the house?" Lucca giggled. "Well you could've asked someone!" He shook his head. "Dark mages don't usually ask for directions." She answered by giving him a long kiss and he smiled slightly.  
  
Ayla suddenly yelled. "Everyone stop goofing off! Party over." Somehow that got everyone to stop and she smiled, satisfied. Chrono nodded at her. "Thank you Ayla." "You welcome Chrono!" He just shook his head and yelled at everyone. "We have to decide who's going to go on the battle to Lavos." Everyone looked nervously. "I'm going to take four." Everyone waited with Marle biting her lip. "Stop Marle or your lips gonna start bleeding!" Lucca yelled. Marle just blushed. "Glenn, Magus and uh Lucca! That's four including myself."  
  
Lucca muttered, "Why Magus and Glenn?" Everyone else sighed. But Some of them looked relieved. "The rest of you, If something happens and we don't return then you take the bucket ok?" Everyone nodded and Marle had tears in her eyes. "But I don't, (sniff) want anything to happen to you Chrono!" "Hey Baby it's ok just taking precautions you know." He said a smiled at her. She nodded and kissed him lightly and the group got ready for the last battle.  
  
Ok that's all for this chapter! I need more reviews! I can't have just one vote for who Lucca ends up with.  
  
And Thanks for the review DarkElena! I have turned off the thing and now you don't have to sign in to review! 


	9. This is it

Disclaimer: I do Own Chrono Trigger! Ha ha ha ha. Ok I admit it I don't own it.  
  
"Good bye darling." Chrono said pulling Marle close to him and passionately kissing her. Marle was sobbing as he finally pulled away. "Please Chrono. I beg of you please come back alive!" Chrono slowly nodded and then said "I will." That was all he said as he, Lucca, Magus and Glenn boarded the Epoch. To make room Lucca sat in Magus' lap.  
  
As they watched Lavos come out the ground and started destroying the world, Lucca heard Magus say, "I have been waiting for this day for a long time." "Hold on!" Chrono yelled and then they were flying through beams of light. Lucca felt the impact and then she went unconscious.  
  
"Lucca?" "I can't get up." Lucca muttered as Chrono, Magus and Glenn stood over her. "Uh what should we do?" Chrono asked. Magus shook his head. "She must have got the most of the impact." Lucca slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" Magus took her hand in his. "You got knocked out by the impact." She opened her eyes. "Is he in here? I mean Lavos of course." Glenn helped her up after glaring at Magus. "He is most likely just beyond here." Lucca shivered. "Well, this is it. All that we have done depends on if we defeat Lavos here." Everyone nodded and began making there way through the cavern. Right before they made it to the place where he was Magus took Lucca in his arms and kissed her. "In case I never get too again." A tear ran down Lucca's face as she swallowed. "I hope you will."  
  
And there he was. And they separated Lucca whispered to Magus. "I love you." Lucca shivered as she saw Lavos. He was the worst looking thing she had ever seen. The first figure was simple and then when they saw his true form Lucca gasped. "Were we foolish to think we could defeat him?" And as she began to fight she realized something. "The true spore is the one to the very right!" Everyone nodded and Chrono yelled "Luminaire!" And then Lavos let some black stuff out and it hit Lucca full force. "Ugh." She muttered. As she felt herself weakening she heard Chrono yell "We did it!" Lucca felt very strange but she just grinned.  
  
"Look a gate!" Chrono said and everyone cheered. Lucca couldn't move she felt everything fading from sight. "Lucca!" Magus said taking her in his arms. She tried to move but she couldn't. "Magus." She gasped. "Take care of everyone for me." And as she went unconscious in his arms he yelled "LUCCA!" "Come on!" Magus yelled shakily. "We have to get back to the end of time quickly!"  
  
Marle shrieked with joy as the team came through the gate. "You're alive! Your all alive! She said not noticing Lucca as she threw her arms around Chrono's neck and began kissing him.  
  
Suddenly Marle saw Lucca. "Wha?" She asked. Suddenly to everyone's shock tears began to run down Magus' face. "I could have stopped it. I saw it but I was too concerned about my revenge that I didn't." And suddenly sobs began to come from his throat. Even Glenn put his hand on Magus' shoulder. Then he said softly into his ear. "I see that you truly love her. I will not go after her again. She is yours." Magus smiled at his enemy and slowly took a breath.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Ayla said. "She no dead! Breath still in her." Everyone looked and sure enough Lucca's chest was slowly rising and falling. Magus leaped up and then said. "Hurry up! We've got to get her back home!"  
  
Suddenly Guru came over to them. "The gate shall be weakening soon. You do not want to be stuck here forever. Hurry all of you leave." Just before they left he said. "You have changed the future. No longer will the world be doomed." They nodded and the gate took them to Chrono's time.  
  
Ok that's all for now!  
  
Please review! 


	10. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't Own Chrono trigger!  
  
Well for a while there I was just going to forget about this story but since I got a few more reviews, I've decided to finish it!  
  
Lucca opened her eyes and winced as the sunlight came through the window. "What in the world?" She muttered as she tried to sit up. Then a strong arm helped her and she looked into Magus' eyes. "Magus." She cried as they embraced. "I thought that we were going to lose you." He said tears in his eyes. "Lucca, I'm so..." "Enough." Lucca said. "You don't need to say you're sorry. Everything is forgotten in my eyes."  
  
Marle bounced in and squealed, "You're alive!" "Yes." Lucca sighed. She wasn't much in the mood for the blonde's perkiness. Chrono walked in and smiled at Lucca. "Everyone is going to have to go home soon. The gates are weakening." Lucca gasped and saw Magus smile sadly at her "W-wait! You're going to leave?" Lucca cried as Chrono and Marle quietly snuck out of the room. "I have to go look for my sister." "But once the gates close you won't be able to look for her anymore!" Magus' eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "You mean if I take the wrong gate..." "You'll be stuck there forever." Lucca finished.  
  
"I have to try." Was all Magus said and walked out of her room. Lucca began to sob as the door slammed shut.  
  
A couple days later everyone stood at the end of the fair saying goodbye. Ayla and Kino waved. "Bye!" They called and stepped through the gate. Robo went next and Lucca cried softly. "Do not worry Lucca. I will be fine. I know that I will have a place in this new future." "He's right!" Marle said patting her shoulder. Robo then stepped through the gate. Glenn went next and kissed Lucca's hand. "I wish..." He trailed off. "I know. But it can't be. But you will always be my friend." Lucca said and Glenn nodded and went into the gate.  
  
Magus without saying a word to them began to walk towards the gate. "I love you." Lucca whispered as he went away. Magus paused and turned to her. "What?" He said and because he had wasted time, the gate disappeared. Magus looked horrified and Lucca walked over to him. "I said that I love you." Magus looked at her and leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too four-eyes." He said grinning. "I guess that it was FATE that it closed before I could leave.  
  
2 days later.  
  
Magus held Lucca close as they sat on a hill and looked at the ocean. "But what about Schala?" Lucca asked. Magus sighed. "I know that she would have wanted me to be happy. I would have not known where too look. But I feel that someday I will find her." Lucca looked at him. "Maybe. Or maybe it will always be a mystery. But I don't know if I will every be able to forgive my mom." "Lavos practically controlled her. You have to forgive her." "You're right." Magus said sighing. "I forgive her."  
  
"I can't believe that you talked me into this." Magus groaned as they walked home with a couple kids following them. "Magus since we can't have kids we should start an orphanage! Just a few kids and we can call them our own." The young girl named Kid grinned at Magus. "You're strong!" She said. Magus' eyes softened as he looked at the girl. He picked her up. "You remind me of someone." He told her. "Who?" She asked her big blue eyes widening. "My sister." Lucca looked at her husband in surprise and looked at the girl.  
  
"You're right!" She said. "The resemblance is amazing." Kid asked to be put down and she ran after her friend. "I have a feeling that there are surprises to be waiting." Magus said. Lucca answered by pulling him down and kissing him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Well that's it! Please review and thanks for reading. 


End file.
